Velocidade de Pensamento
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Naruto percebe que coisas estranhas estão acontecendo com Shikamaru e Temari. O que será? 'One-shot' *ShikaTema*


**Disclaimer:** Naruto nem me pertence djow :L Porque se pertencesse, AH, SE PERTENCESSE! A bichona do Sasuke já tinha morrido, Asuma estaria vivo, Jiraya estaria vivo –e pegando a Tsu-sensei –q-, e NaruHina seria uma realidade T_T

Presente pra Cah-chan *-* /Agora você tem uma fic dedicada à você ^^

betada por Suh-chan *-----*

* * *

Algum animal idiota fez barulho um pouco alto lá fora, e eu acabei acordando mais cedo do que de costume. Olhei para o relógio e ele indicava 6:32 da manhã. Levantei da cama e me espreguicei, bocejando. Lavei o rosto, já que não conseguiria voltar a dormir, e fui até a geladeira. Procurei uma caixinha de leite, e a experiência me fez olhar primeiro à data de validade. Beleza! Não fazia nem três meses que essa tinha vencido. Bebi rapidamente e me troquei, colocando o único conjunto de roupa que eu tinha: o preto e laranja.

Saí para caminhar na manhã quente de Konoha, e não tinha quase ninguém nas ruas. Quando dei por mim, estava perto do portão de entrada da vila. Decidi voltar para casa, mas assim que me virei, vi uma coisa estranha. Shikamaru estava indo até o portão com uma mulher loira que eu não reconheci de imediato. Olhei de novo e então reconheci Temari. O que Shikamaru estava fazendo ali com ela? Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e observei os dois. Eles foram até o portão e se despediram formalmente, Temari disse alguma coisa para ele, que coçou a cabeça e respondeu. Depois ela deu as costas e foi embora. Shikamaru suspirou, provavelmente reclamando de como as coisas são problemáticas e voltou para a vila.

Aquela foi à primeira de várias vezes que eu vi esses dois ninjas andando juntos.

Estranho, muito estranho.

Tsunade baa-chan nos chamou em seu escritório, dizendo que um de nós devia ir até Suna. Eu teria ido sem problemas, mas Shikamaru se adiantou e disse daquele jeito devagar dele que _"isso era problemático, mas ele iria fazer esse esforço"_. Não entendi. Por que ele iria fazer algo que não queria, se tinha a alternativa de deixar isso pra mim?

Tá ficando cada vez mais estranho. Talvez ele esteja doente.

Temari foi destacada como mediadora entre Suna e Konoha, e Shikamaru se ofereceu para ser o guia dela na vila. Ele _se ofereceu_ de livre e espontânea vontade para ser guia dela? Definitivamente, ele está doente.

Cheguei para ele e perguntei qual era a doença incurável que ele tinha pegado. Quando ele disse que não me entendeu, eu perguntei por que ele era sempre tão prestativo com Temari. Shikamaru ficou vermelho e respondeu, gaguejando, que isso era impressão minha.

Será que ele estava tentando tirar informações de Temari sobre Suna?

Que coisa esquisita.

Ainda mais esquisito, foi à noite em que eu vi Temari sair de um beco escuro, arrumando as roupas que estavam tortas, e o cabelo que estava despenteado. Logo depois, Shikamaru saiu do mesmo beco, acabando de vestir a camisa. A-há! Agora eu entendi tudo!

Eles estavam lutando! Eu devo ajudá-lo? Ah não, acho que ele pode cuidar dela sozinho. Mas... O que será que aconteceu para eles lutarem? Uma discussão? Uma tentativa de assassinato à Hokage? Estavam medindo poderes?

Decidi ficar de olho naqueles dois, caso Shikamaru precisasse da minha ajuda.

Um dia, entrei de repente numa das salas do prédio da Hokage, procurando por ela, e me choquei com a visão: Shikamaru com a cabeça encostada no sofá, e Temari... _beijando ele_?

— TEMARI? O que está fazendo? — perguntei, quase gritando.

— Respiração boca a boca, idiota. — ela olhou pra mim e respondeu.

Pensei por um momento, então percebi que tinha uma coisa estranha naquela resposta: por que ela estava fazendo respiração boca a boca em alguém que não estava se afogando?

— Mas... Ele não está se afogando!

— Você é um gênio.

Saí da sala e deixei os dois ali. Agora sim eu entendi! Ela pode até tentar me enganar com aquela desculpa, mas eu sei que eles estão na-mo-ran-do! Quando estava fora do prédio, encontrei Sakura passando pela rua.

— Sakura-chan! Você não vai acreditar! Eu vi a Temari _beijando_ o Shikamaru! Eles estão namorando!

Ela rolou os olhos e me ignorou. Humf, Sakura pode não querer parecer surpresa com essa notícia bombástica, mas eu sei que ela ficou. Assim como Temari disse, eu sou um gênio. Descobri sobre o casal antes de todo mundo.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ UHDHADHIASHUDAIHDIASHDIAIDUI_

_Eu sei que no anime o Naruto logo de cara entende a situação, mas achei tão mais legal ele idiota assim :D_

**N/B:** KKK BAKANARUTO. -q


End file.
